Regard
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Sur le thème du voyeurisme...Slash


Après avoir lu pas mal de fics sur le thème du voyeurisme, ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire une moi aussi. D'autre part, j'y ai ajouté une relation soumission/domination plutôt légère mais je préfère prévenir au cas où cela gênerait quelqu'un. Bon, j'espère que ça ira.

Episode : Derniers messages ( Letters from Pegasus ). Saison 1.

**NC17 **

Regard 

Le docteur Calvin Kavanaugh, étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond luttait contre l'insomnie. Rien à faire, impossible de dormir. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'il essayait mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.

Il tournait et retournait ses pensées dans sa tête, songeant à l'attitude du lieutenant Ford qui était chargé de filmer les messages des habitants de la cité afin de les envoyer sur Terre.

Quand lui, Calvin avait commencé, Ford avait eut un rictus de mépris et s'était éclipsé, le laissant terminer seul. Kavanaugh, s'il avait simulé l'indifférence considérait que c'était un manque de respect vis à vis de sa personne. Manque de respect généralisé d'ailleurs. Il se sentait victime d'une injustice. Ils étaient tous aveuglés par le docteur Weir, cette femme incompétente qui accumulait les erreurs et les avait mené dans la galère où ils se trouvaient.

Les wraith étaient à leur porte et s'ils s'en sortaient, cela tiendrait du miracle et non pas des compétences de l'équipe Weir-McKay-Sheppard. Une belle équipe, tiens ces trois là ! Inaptes au possible. Madame je sais tout, monsieur centre-du-monde et joli cœur en personne qui passait son temps à jouer les héros.

Et lui, kavanaugh, il était quoi dans tout ça ? Rien. Tout tournait autour de ces trois là.

Il ruminait tous ses griefs et bien évidemment il était sur les nerfs.

Il finit par se lever afin de prendre un comprimé qui l'aiderait à dormir et chercha la veste dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais où était cette foutue veste, nom de nom ? Décidément tout se liguait contre lui aujourd'hui !

Il se rappela subitement l'avoir laissé au labo en revenant de l'infirmerie où le docteur Beckett lui avait donné les sédatifs. Bon, pourquoi pas ? Il en avait pour cinq minutes afin d' aller les récupérer et cela lui changerait les idées.

Il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers les laboratoires. Il décida de passer par le premier, les pièces se jouxtant les unes aux autres, il n'aurait plus qu'à les traverser afin de rejoindre celle où se trouvait sa veste.

Il s'arrêta net. Il avait cru entendre un bruit de voix, comme un murmure. Mais qui pouvait se trouver à cette heure-ci dans le grand labo ? Il approcha doucement et jeta un coup d'œil.

Kavanaugh resta pétrifié sur place, incrédule. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il devait être victime d'une hallucination. Il fit un pas en arrière et se cacha derrière un mur d'ordinateur. Puis il regarda de nouveau, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

McKay et Sheppard ! Incroyable ! Il s'accroupit doucement, ne perdant pas les deux hommes du regard. Ces derniers, comme ils étaient placés ne pouvaient pas le voir et pourtant ils lui faisaient pratiquement face.

Ils parlaient bas mais pourtant Calvin entendait clairement leurs voix.

-Tu es fou, pas ici, murmura McKay, allons plutôt dans mes quartiers.

-Non, je te veux ici, tout de suite, répondit le militaire. Ne bouge pas. Je t'interdis de bouger.

Calvin Kavannaugh, fasciné observa le militaire qui avait entreprit de déshabiller l'autre homme, lentement, enlevant les vêtements un par un, faisant durer le plaisir. McKay se retrouva torse nu. Le militaire faisait courir ses doigts et ses lèvres sur les mamelons, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au scientifique qui posa sa main sur celle de son amant.

-Ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Pas un geste, avertit le militaire.

McKay obéit et relaissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, à la torture. Celui lui coûtait visiblement mais il se mordit les lèvres et Kavanaugh vit nettement ses mains s'ouvrir et se fermer sporadiquement. Il reconnut là un geste familier du scientifique traduisant son énervement… où son excitation.

Calvin porta la main à ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes. Il ne pouvait détacher le regard du corps que l'on dénudait là devant. Cet homme qui le tyrannisait, qui le couvrait quotidiennement de son mépris devenait à ce moment précis un homme vulnérable, soumis aux caresses et aux exigences de son amant.

Il savait qu'il devait s'en aller mais il se sentait comme changé en statue. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait bouger.

Sheppard s'agenouilla et ôta les chaussures et les chaussettes de McKay puis abaissa le pantalon. Calvin le voyait de dos. Ses gestes lents, ses caresses qui faisaient trembler le corps debout et étrangement docile, ses mains qui maintenant baissaient le caleçon et ses lèvres qui se posaient sur le sexe érigé.

Calvin sentit une érection le gagner. Il se dit encore une fois qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là, à jouer les voyeurs mais finalement c'était comme si les deux hommes lui donnaient ce qu'ils lui avaient toujours refusé : Un peu d'eux même.

Il observa Sheppard se relever et embrasser longuement son amant, ses mains courant sur le corps plein aux courbes douces. Le militaire chuchota quelques mots que Calvin n'entendit pas et Rodney s'agenouilla à son tour, déboutonna le pantalon et sortit le pénis de Sheppard qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Les mains du militaires glissèrent de chaque coté de la tête du scientifique, et imprimèrent un rythme lent à Rodney. Puis il fit cesser tout mouvement à son amant, immobilisant sa tête et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient avec son bassin.

Kavanaugh contemplait le visage de John Sheppard, fasciné par la sensualité qu'il y découvrait. Il observait le plaisir monter, les beaux traits se crisper et voyait les lèvres murmurer les mots les plus chauds qu'il eut jamais entendu. Il porta la main à son sexe et commença à frotter doucement, son regard allant alternativement du visage du colonel au fesses rondes de Rodney, à son large dos, à sa tête enfouie dans l'entrejambe du militaire.

Puis le colonel se releva et se déshabilla sans un mot. Rodney resta à genoux, attendant, docile. Etrange jeu sexuel. C'était si peu dans le caractère de Rodney de se montrer soumis. Et pourtant, là…

Etrangement, Kavanaugh croyait comprendre. Rodney McKay, toujours sous pression, totalement investi dans son travail, n'arrêtant jamais, se sentait responsable de la cité et de sa survie. Ce poids pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Et bien Rodney avait besoin de se relâcher, de souffler, de laisser quelqu'un décider. Il s'en remettait aux mains de son amant et cela lui apportait certainement ce dont il avait besoin.

John Sheppard caressa les cheveux fins et lui fit un signe d'assentiment. Rodney se releva et se retourna. Le militaire derrière lui l'encercla de ses bras, ses mains se promenant sur la large poitrine, titillant de nouveau les mamelons, descendant sur l'estomac et se posant sur le sexe dressé, caressant les testicules.

Kavanaugh respirait de plus en plus vite. L'excitation était à son comble. Il se demanda quelle place il aurait voulu tenir en ce moment : celle du militaire ou bien celle de Rodney ? Sa main s'agita plus vite sur le tissu du pantalon qu'il n'avait pas osé déboutonner.

John fit se pencher Rodney en avant, l'incitant à s'appuyer contre une table et d'un coup de rein le pénétra. Le cri de Rodney fit sursauter Kavanaugh. Il se retint de venir tout de suite, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Le corps de Rodney bougeait à la cadence des va et vient de son amant. Celui ci le martelait de plus en plus vite, lui glissant des mots encore plus chauds que le moment précédent. Cela excitait visiblement Rodney qui criait de plaisir. Troublé, Kavanaugh voyait le visage de McKay transfiguré, métamorphosé par la jouissance. Il balbutiait des mots incohérent, suppliant son amant de le prendre plus vite, plus fort.

Ces paroles eurent raison de la volonté de Kavanaugh qui jouit et éjacula dans son pantalon tandis que John et Rodney arrivaient enfin à l'aboutissement de leur plaisir dans des cris et des halètements rauques.

Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes, Kavanaugh s'appuya contre la paroi. Il aperçut vaguement Sheppard se retirer et prendre Rodney dans ses bras avec tendresse. Ce dernier se blottit contre la poitrine de l'être aimé. Calvin vit le scientifique poser une oreille contre la peau de son amant et fermer les yeux, comme s'il écoutait son cœur. Il fut frappé par l'expression de sérénité qu'il aperçut sur son visage. C'était comme un autre McKay, si différent de celui qu'il connaissait.

Le colonel passa la main sous le menton de son amant et lui fit relever la tête. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses bras serrait le corps encore tremblant contre lui.

Kavanaugh observa encore une fois les deux corps nus, soudés l'un à l'autre puis il se releva doucement et repris la direction de la sortie.

Il entendit la voix du colonel Sheppard s'élever, vibrante dans le silence du laboratoire :

-Je t'aime Rodney.

Et celle de son amoureux lui répondre, douce et claire. Une voix comme jamais Calvin n'avait entendu sortir de la bouche du scientifique :

-Je t'aime John.

Il se sentit nauséeux, triste. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit. Les images du couple faisant l'amour tournaient et retournaient sans cesse dans son esprit tandis qu'il glissait doucement vers le sommeil.

FIN 


End file.
